


Don't Go

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't leave, please Yu." Lavi whispered pleadingly, clinging to him like he was the last cherished thing he had. He clung to him like he was the only thing that he wanted, the only thing that he couldn't give up. Like he didn't want to give him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

Autumn was a rather mesmerizing time of the year for a certain redhead. The reds, oranges and yellows that painted their way along the landscape, the crisp, cool reminder in the air that winter was coming—he loved it all. What he really loved was that it gave him the time to actually sit within the library on his own time. He loved nature, he really did; it was just during the colder months that he was allowed to have more extensive breaks, and he did so by lounging in one of his favourite chairs either taking a nap, reading, or thinking of ideas of what to do next when it came to picking on both Yu and Allen.

Groaning lightly as his lone green eye snapped open, he immediately relaxed back into the chair that he was lounging in as much as he could. He would have readily gotten up and practically sprinted off to pick on his beloved friends, yet the strong throbbing, jagged pain that dulled his senses and added just a touch of nausea and a strange, out of body like vertigo had him sagging against the plush luxury of his favourite chair. Just as quickly as his eye had snapped open, it flew shut as another wave of nausea and vertigo assaulted his senses, making him groan in frustration. Hissing as the pain increased with his movements a visible frown marred his normally benevolent expression, his face looking pale as pain washed over his form once more.

_Guess I won't be seeing them soon, I can't even get up without feeling sick._

Why was it that he could come down with such strong migraines on days that he should just be relaxing? Hell, if he could have, he would have rather them happen when he was sitting hunched over a table as he was working on something for the old panda, even if it gave him a few hours rest. There was also something that never failed to confuse him when he was brought to the brink of wanting to pass out from the pain sometimes.

It wasn't something that happened often, but when he had fallen asleep in his beloved chair, still dealing with several nauseating spikes of pain assaulting his senses, making not just his head spin; he could feel someone's fingers running through his hair. Just on the precipice between soothing and downright painful, it was just enough to send him into a restless sleep, the faint scent of cinnamon and spice teasing his senses as he succumbed to Morpheus' gentle, coercing whisperings. 

Even if he was wrapped loosely within the dark realm of slumber, he could remember the feeling of his pain subsiding as those calming fingers continued to rake through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly as a wordless tune was imprinted into his memory.

He had a feeling that he knew who it was that had comforted him then, who continued to comfort him when he wasn't feeling well, yet to say it aloud to the swordsman's face, it would mean getting Mugen pressed to his throat once more. He knew it was Yu, after all—who else smelled like a nice mix of tea, spice and lotus? It was something that he could even catch over the metallic copper tang of blood when he was close enough.

It wasn't that he was not grateful for him doing something so simple, it was the act itself that confused him. He acted like he detested his friendship, how close he would get to him when he greeted him or spoke to him; yet he could send his mind into a frenzy just by such a simple thing?

Greeting his frayed senses was that familiar scent of black tea and spice, this time accompanied by the faint smell of mint. He didn't have to open his eye to know who it was, the soft rhythmic breathing of the other was all he needed.

_He came again...why does Yu always know when I'm feeling bad?_

“Yu...” he breathed out, not moving to get up to greet him, nor did he open his eye. He simply offered him a small, barely there smile of gratitude.

“So you're awake this time damned usagi?” the bluenette snapped out, setting something that smelled like a cup of mint tea on the table beside him. Hearing the light scrape of a chair against the floor he didn't have to open his eyes to know that the other went and grabbed another chair and sat down in it.

“Just barely.” He didn't want to have to think about what else he could have said, it would just make the pounding in his head worse and double the dizziness and nausea he was experiencing. Surprised enough that the other took the time to come and sit with him, his head lolled to the right, and if he had his eye open, he would be staring at Yu curiously.

“Tch.” Kanda muttered irritably, shifting enough that the redhead could hear him moving in his spot, seeking to get comfortable. When he finally did, he could practically feel the irritated glare that was levelled upon his being, and that had him shifting in his spot.

Trying to sit up, he pitched forwards as it practically felt his whole world zoom in on the constant pounding of his head and the overwhelming sense of vertigo that had took a hold of him and didn't want to let go. Through his pain, he could feel the surprisingly warm grasp that had caught him and brought him close.

“Shit! What in the hell are you doing idiot!”

Groaning softly he curled against the bluenette, breathing in lightly as he gave him a faint pain filled smile. It was so small, so unlike the ones that he normally gave the swordsman, which was enough to have him pause in shock. 

_So he wasn't faking this. Fuck, what am I, his babysitter?_

“S'rry Yu...” he slurred out, barely understandable as he let out a pained whimper as he shifted again. Clinging to the long haired exorcist, he buried his face against the other's chest; noting only faintly that Yu hadn't pushed him away and instead he was supporting him fully, one of his arms was wrapped around his shoulders, the other was resting on his lower back if the tentative, fleeing touch he felt was of any indication. He was barely coherent, and the warmth that the other was emitting was a nice contrast to how cold he felt personally. It felt good enough to him that he didn't care 

“Mm..'mells nice...” he mumbled under his breath, clutching at the fabric of Yu's white shirt as the other moved over to the sofa slowly, having to take the time to make sure that he wasn't jostling him too much. As much as the bluenette said that he was annoyed by the red head’s actions, and a good half of the time that was actually true, he liked to take care of the overly excitable exorcist when he was like this. He was just the right mix of clingy, adorable, and the downright honest responses he got from him like this made him feel just a bit more human than he felt sometimes.

“Lavi,” Kanda finally called out softly to the redhead, actually thankful for once that he always chose the more isolated parts of the library to hide within. It made just enough sense to let the other cling to him when he was like this, especially because if he didn't, he would be downright whiny and near unbearable. He didn't feel like dealing with that either, so he took it all in stride with some irritation as he did so, feeling the rabbit's feet buckle underneath him, sending them both sprawling against the sofa.

“Fuck, warn me the next time you try that usagi!” the bluenette hissed out, trying to sit up as the redhead snuggled deeper into his arms, practically trying to melt into his skin with how he was acting. What in the hell was making him this clingy?!

“I'm sorry Yu..” the redhead murmured once more, sounding hoarse and sleepy. He still appeared to be in pain, and the feeling of blood vessels pulsing angrily underneath his fingertips as he reluctantly raked his fingers as soothingly as he could through the taller exorcist's hair once more. Still feeling a bit ruffled and maybe just a little bit pissed off because he was being used as Lavi's pillow, he took one glance down at the red head's face and sighed.

“You're such a pain usagi.”

He was a pain, but there was something that had him letting the redhead cling to him like he did. For some reason, he actually found....he actually didn't mind it, much. He was actually somewhat amused by junior's antics, especially because he realized just how genuine they could be compared to his previous persona.

Ah yes, he had met that asshole named Deak. It was on a mission to the Vatican, and as soon as they were within the walls of the holy church, chaos broke out. It was that one time that he learned that there was something else lurking underneath that guise of Bookman's Apprentice, something that actually had him stopping and thinking when he stared at the red head. Even now, he could still remember the feeling of being pinned to a cold marble floor and the deadly, devious intent that filled that normally happy, cheerful green eye. What really had him intrigued was the wicked smirk that curled at the red head's lips, something that even he could say looked downright attractive on him.

He could still hear that dark tenor speaking to him, feel the cold hand caressing his skin as a curious, stoic eye studied his form. “So this is my weak half's beloved Yu. I must say, he has impeccable taste.” He purred out, leaning forwards, almost kissing him. They both had been surprised when Deak was pushed aside by a flustered, shocked Lavi, whom only could smile at him shakily before he passed out.

Being left pinned to the floor by the redhead, he would have normally pushed him off of himself, but the tidbit of information that he was fed by Deak, followed by the downright scared look that Lavi had given him before he passed out was enough. Sitting up, he had tried to push off the annoying rabbit, only to find that he was clinging to him like a lifeline once more.

_Like he was now._ He couldn't help but to think in amusement, watching the other's face scrunch up and a scowl of distaste cross his face.

“Don't go, Yu.” the redhead whispered, holding him dearly.

Something in him had him wanting to say that he wouldn't, that he would stay right here and that he should get better because he was downright pathetic when he was sick, but as he breathed in the scent of worn paper, cinnamon and a slight bit of salt, he studied the other's face more closely, surprised to see the barest gathering of tears in the corner of his uncovered eye.

“Yu...”

Raising a brow he continued to rake his fingers through the redhead's hair, waiting for him to continue on with what he was saying. He was starting to get annoyed with the fact that he hadn't said anything yet, so when his steely blue grey eyes focused back on his face, he was actually surprised when he met a pleading green.

“Don't leave, please Yu.” Lavi whispered pleadingly, clinging to him like he was the last cherished thing he had. He clung to him like he was the only thing that he wanted, the only thing that he couldn't give up. Like he didn't want to give him up.

“Tch, just shut up and get better. I'm not going anywhere.”

He wasn't going to tell him that he had enough of an effect on him that when he smiled that relieved, beautific smile at him and entwined their free hands together that he wished that this moment could last forever, because he knew that it couldn't. 

This was just a brief reprieve in the war, and any time now—someone would come in and break the peace that had settled between them.

“I'm glad, y'know. I really am.” Lavi murmured, clenching Kanda's hand and smiling genuinely at him once more, feeling a bit of the pain ease as those calloused fingertips brushed against his scalp. Unbeknownst to him, a bit of his heart had been pieced back together when Yu uttered those words.

He had been so afraid that the swordsman would leave him and not look back.

“I already told you I'm not leaving idiot, get some sleep so I don't feel bad about kicking your ass when you're sick.” Kanda snapped, yanking on red hair and getting a satisfying yelp in return.

“Ow Yu! You don't have to do that!”

Said sword wielding exorcist only rolled his eyes, allowing the other to cling to him and hold his hand for the time being. The closeness between them was just odd, but it was something new for him, and he wanted to enjoy it just a little longer before he forcefully removed Lavi from his being.

“Shut up and listen to me.” Was the response Lavi got before his headband was pulled over his eyes and the soothing touches against his scalp resumed as a calloused finger ran against the back of his hand.

The redhead finally let out a light, breathy laugh and did as he was told, content with the feeling of warmth that he was encased in. It was nice, being taken care of once in a while, especially if it could make Yu act like this.


End file.
